


A Choni Valentine's Day

by Snakeskin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeskin/pseuds/Snakeskin
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have plans for Valentine's Day and then they don't. ;)





	A Choni Valentine's Day

Everyone knew that Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz were a couple.  _Everyone_.

 

It was for that reason Cheryl bristled with anger, jealousy and just for good measure, a hearty dash of possessiveness when she walked down the hall to see Chuck Clayton leaning against Toni's locker, obviously trying to charm his way into  _her_  girlfriend's pants.  Toni's back was to Cheryl so she couldn't see the expression on her face as she approached, her barely contained explosive energy radiating off of her body in waves.  The students of Riverdale High had gone nearly a year without seeing this version of the HBIC but were quick to recall the torrent of insults if one were to unfortunately find themselves in her path and so the sea of students in the halls parted as determined heels clicked against glossy floor.  

 

Toni perked up at the sound of approaching heels and bit her lip to suppress the smirk that tugged at her mouth.  She could tell that Cheryl was pissed before she even saw her.  The students parting in the hallway were a clear indicator but it was also the force of Cheryl's gait that caused her heels to click just a little bit heavier against the floor that alerted her to just how mad her girlfriend was.  They hadn't had many serious fights but Toni had experienced that same sign of anger directed at her a few times and she did not envy Chuck in this moment.  Toni was all too aware of his intentions but he had kept his flirtatious remarks relatively PG-13, she had even rolled her eyes at him a few times to show her lack of interest but the project they had been paired up for had her biting her usually sharp tongue.  She didn't need the next week of working together to be awkward.

 

"You should totally come over after school so we can get started on the project," Chuck said with a grin, using his height to slightly lean over Toni.

 

"Chuck, it's Valentine's Day, Cheryl and I have plans.  So, I don't think-"

 

"Yes,  _my girlfriend_  and I have plans, upchuck.  Don't think that I didn't see your all too obvious and downright inept attempts at wooing my beautiful beloved-"

 

"I wasn't doing-"

 

Cheryl lifted a perfectly manicured finger to silence Chuck.  Toni watched on amusedly.  

 

"I didn't say you could speak, commoner."  Toni stifled her laughter.  "It's a well known fact that ma cherie and I are in a deeply, committed relationship and will continue to hold the ranking of this school's power couple until we graduate.  With that knowledge in mind, I can only come up with two reasons to account for your tragically comedic endeavors at home-wrecking.   _Un_ , you've finally taken enough hits on the football field that your brain functionality has been impaired and now you're living in an alternate reality where Toni and I aren't together.   _Deux_ , you're well aware of our hashtag goals relationship and simply don't care.  You think that you actually have a chance with this gorgeous, caring, and unnervingly smart individual when you yourself lack those same qualities.  So tell me, swine, which of the aforementioned reasons is it?"  Cheryl finished with a sneer.

 

Toni forced her grin into something she hoped was more neutral and looked at Chuck innocently, waiting for his response.  Chuck rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting the eyes of the two girls before him and shifted his feet uncomfortably.  After a few more seconds of silence, Cheryl rolled her eyes at him and made a shooing gesture no longer being able to tolerate his presence.  After Chuck practically ran away, she finally turned to look at her girlfriend who wore an entertained smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.  Most of the anger and jealousy had dissipated but were still present, albeit not as strong as the possessiveness that coursed through her body but nonetheless they were still there.  

 

"Toni, what the hell?  You're usually quick to shut down advances like that."

 

Toni leaned back against her locker and reached out to hold her girlfriend by the belt loops of her high waisted jeans.  "Babe, he wasn't being disrespectful, otherwise I would have.  We also got paired for a project in Chem and I didn't need a week's worth of awkwardness if I had taken my usual route, but seems like that was all for nothing."  She gave Cheryl a playful grin.  Cheryl huffed in response.

 

"But, can I just say that you complimenting me...," Toni started pulling in Cheryl by the belt loops, "telling someone off...," she pulled their bodies flush together, "and speaking French...," she leaned in so their lips were almost touching, "all in the same breath was... _incredibly_  hot."  Toni finished her confession, flicking her eyes from Cheryl's eyes to her plump lips which began curling upwards. 

 

Cheryl smirked and closed the distance between their lips, her hands falling to Toni's waist pulling her in impossibly closer still feeling possessive.  She slipped in a brief amount of tongue into their kiss, teasingly.  They usually refrained from heavy kissing unless they were in private.  The action elicited a small moan from the girl who was currently pressed up against the lockers, leaving Cheryl wanting nothing more than to be back home in the privacy of their room so that she could pull out more sounds like that from her beautiful girlfriend.

 

Toni pulled away from the kiss first, lips still parted, eyes lidded.  She did not need to be this turned on at school right now but that display of Cheryl's HBIC attitude and then that damn kiss, she needed to busy herself in some way.  She turned to her locker and started swapping out books and notebooks.  Cheryl's hands were still on her waist, her forehead now leaning against the crown of Toni's head, bodies still pressed up together with Cheryl's front against Toni's back.  Toni pulled out the last book she needed and shot a quick glance down either side of the hallway, noting only a few stragglers, before she leaned back over her shoulder and caught Cheryl's lips in another kiss.  She felt Cheryl's hands tighten on her waist and the last bit of her reserve went right out the window when she felt her bottom lip being bitten.  She circled her hips, allowing herself to grind her ass back into Cheryl's denim clad center and was rewarded with a lowly muttered "fuck."

 

The next thing she knew, she was being spun around and pressed back into the lockers.  Pillowy-soft, warm lips were trailing hot kisses on her neck making their way to her ear.  Toni gripped onto Cheryl's waist, letting her eyes flutter to a close at the sensation.  "Baby, let's go home," Cheryl whispered, nipping on her earlobe to make the request all the more explicit in its intention.

 

The girls shared a long, lustful look before hurriedly making their way to Cheryl's car in the parking lot.  

 

Back at Thistlehouse, the sounds of gasps, groans, moans and shuddered sighs invaded the air for hours.  The time for their reservation at that new restaurant in Greendale passed them by without acknowledgment as they were too focused on each other.  Too focused on full lips, hot mouths, dexterous tongues, and nimble fingers.  Too focused on trembling thighs and arched backs.  It wasn't until the early hours of the next day that heated bedroom talk turned into pillow talk, when they were fully satiated that "I want you" became "I love you" and they both drifted off into a deep slumber, their bodies exhausted but their hearts and minds happy and content.

 

They wouldn't have spent their first Valentine's Day any differently.


End file.
